In A Forgotten Field
by Maeve-Juniper
Summary: 'America always got more, Canada always got less, and England got them both. But Canada was just happy getting any.' When England comes to North America for a visit, Canada is hopeful.


Canada sits alone, his legs are crossed and he brushes his small fingers along blades of grass gently, noting how slick and smooth and delicate they are. His friend Kumijarou is inside, he has eaten too much fish. The Lady who looks after them says he has a tummy ache, but Canada does not know what those feel like. Yet he knows what grass feels like, and he knows the dirt that squishes itself between his fingers and the sun beaming down on him, he knows the sun will not stay around and shine so brightly for long so he basks in it for now. Early on, Canada knew he would always need to bask in what he could, sometimes the cold months dragged on for too long and he would forget the warmth, and snow would blanket over the green grass. This was not home, this eternal sunshine, and that was okay because everyone liked it better. The next week, he was meant to be returning to his own lands, and America was inside as well but his tummy wasn't aching.

America's tummy never ached.

America never wanted to go outside anymore, though. Canada decided he would stop asking the last time he came, and he stayed because England always came over here first, always spent longer on this soil to check up on Alfred. But Alfred was always doing fine, doing _well,_ and Canada wanted to see England as soon as he was on the continent so he would ask his caretakers to let him over. England was not here yet, and Canada did not want to let himself down again by asking America to come out and play. He was so _big_ now, and he got to know _everything._ Once, he tried asking Canada how he thought of the tax increases on England's colonies, and Canada only stared at him blankly.

What was America always trying to say? What was he learning in those books? He used to look at the world that way. Canada does not yet care for what is in books, he doesn't care about lands that lay beyond the seas but what they bring to him. They bring England's smile, England's stories and the pride he had in them. He wasn't getting as much as America did, that became true the moment Canada met his southern neighbour. America always got more, Canada always got less, and England got them both. But Canada was just happy getting _any._

So he waited, in a field.

Canada would wait, and sometimes he was disappointed. Sometimes no one told England where he was, sometimes England went straight to America without any second thought. But sometimes, America was too busy, and England didn't always come over to see how much they'd grown. Sometimes, he came over because they hadn't.

That was what Canada had, he did not grow.

A carriage comes out from the distance over a hill. It rolls forward, and Canada recognizes the details in its design. How Canada saw it, England did not like to be distracted, and he always wanted business done first. So instead of jumping up Canada watched with widened clear eyes as the door was opened for the Lord of the house, he cannot see too much but it does not matter. What matters is that his big brother is here, his _forever_ family, and the sun feels hotter on his shoulders and the grass becomes so, so green. It sucks everything cold out of Canada, until all that's left is a tingling happiness. First, England is accompanied to the porch of America's home. People are always talking to him, that was something that came along with being important. He disappears, and Canada still has the essence of him. Ten minutes pass, then fifteen. It takes a half hour for the back door to be pushed open, but Canada does not expect much. Well, he attempts to believe he does not expect much, but his breathe becomes more hitched and his eyes take up everything in the backdrop. A figure comes out, and Canada knows it might just be a maid, or his caretaker, or someone letting Kumijarou out.

"Canada!" They step through the door, and their voice is that of his awaited visitor.

The little nation runs to him, all smiles and glee. "Do you want to pick flowers today?" England asks as he gets closer, and out of instinct Canada peeks around him to see if America trails at his feet. The ever-growing nation is not.

Here's a secret, Canada loves having England all to himself.

Here's another.

It got easier to have, the more America grew, and he stayed the same. He does not know that he likes this, too.

* * *

 **Gosh does anyone else love how much attention Canada is getting in World Twinkle? And the fact that PORTUGAL is now an official character? Like jeez everything just gets better. Although, the new panels sort of... destroy basically the entire fandom's ideal FACE family XD It is more like ACE family now, sorry France :p Won't spoil it too much, but anyone who knows that I wanted more development between England and Canada well, I get what I wanted haha**

 **edited for spelling/grammar/a little tweaking 17/09/16**

 **Edited for the AN October 9th 2016**


End file.
